erebusdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Acaethi
"From the yawning chasm comes whispers of dread prophecies - of beings natural yet unnatural. The world's heart beats the rhythm of madness into deep water, and those who listen will know the Dreamer awakens." -The nine teaches of Ula, Cantos VIII When one speaks to the history of the Acaethi they speak to the history of the oldest beings known. People of the deep sea, they have lived within dark oceans for countless years. Some recited Acaethi poetry tells of the birth of Veloth (God of the Chirna), the time of Dragons, and the unification of the Aeytheri Empire under Almalexia, who they would find themselves a rival to for centuries. Their technological prowess would not last, however, for sometime during the Mythic Era they abandoned their civilizations to the deep and regressed rapidly. Currently, Acaethi numbers have dwindled since the flood and are now an extremely rare sight in the civilized world. Culture Acaethi culture is split into three distinct schools of thought known as creeds. A merfolk isn’t born into a creed but chooses it upon reaching adulthood, and it is rare for a merfolk not to choose a creed. Merfolk of the Emeria and Cosi creeds aren’t hostile to each other, but members of each creed regard the other creed with a vague disdain. Members of both those creeds regard the Ula creed with suspicion and some degree of fear, and Ula-creed adherents tend to keep their affiliation secret. Choose one of these creeds for your character Cosi Merfolk who follow the creed of the mid-world (Earth and Stone). They emphasize intellectual pursuits, stressing hard evidence and reason over passion. They are analytical scholars, chroniclers, explorers, and navigators who pride themselves on being blunt and straightforward. That said, however, they believe the machinations of their ancient temples to be dangerous--better left to the sea, and not meant for mortal eyes. Emeria Merfolk who follow Emeria's creed seek wisdom and truth in the wind realm, exploring mystical forces - rather than natural causes - behind historical events. They are evasive and intentionally enigmatic in their interactions with others, and are often described as manipulative and deceptive by outsiders. Emeria creed Cosi know their temples to be fundamentally dangerous, but would rather careful exploration over complete abandonment. Ula Those who follow the teachings of the deep find solace in the dark places of the world. Studying forbidden architectures ancient even to the Aeytheri have given them a wisdom unknown by any who walk the surface world. The Ula worship the machinations found within their temples, seeking to understand the lost technology--a pursuit seen as reckless by both other creeds. Traits Siren's Song: Your Charisma score increases by 1. Age: Merfolk mature at the same rate humans do, though they live considerably longer than humans - reaching well over 100 years. Alignment: Merfolk society values freedom of thought and exploration. They tend toward neutral, though merfolk of the Emeria and Cosi creeds have chaotic learnings. Size: Merfolk are about the same size and build as humans. Speed: 30, (30 swimming) Amphibious: Can breathe air and water. Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common, Merfolk, and one extra language of your choice. Merfolk is a song-like language communicated totally telephatically. Creed: '''Based on their creed, an Acaethi will gain other traits. :::: '''Cosi: :: ' Ability score increase': +2 Intelligence :::: Pursuit of Knowledge: Proficiency in: survival as well as any tool. :::: ''Cantrip: A cantrip from the Wizard spell list in which intelligence is the casting modifier. :::: :::: '''Emeria:' :::: Ability score increase: '''+2 Charisma :::: '''Wind Creed Manipulation: Proficiency in deception and persuasion :::: :::: Ula: :::: Ability score increase: +2 Wisdom :::: Creed of the Deep: Proficiency in Arcana and Stealth :::: '''Cantrip: '''A cantrip from the Warlock spell list in which Wisdom is the casting modifier.